


October Kisses - Day 24-31

by h_itoshi



Series: October Kisses [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: And oh look actual PORN, Angst, College dating au, Crossdressing, Lots of it, M/M, Married with kids kind of, Sleepy fluff, Vampires but very subtly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Prompts: Lazy kiss, Spider-Man kiss, Kiss on the knee, Vampire kiss, Kissing a frog, Sealed with a kiss, Kiss of death, Kiss of life





	October Kisses - Day 24-31

**Author's Note:**

> I was done on time! I just forgot to post. Heh. Life.

Day 24 – Lazy Kiss – Hikaru/Chinen

 

When Hikaru wakes up, it's from a repeated brush of something against his bare shoulder. It's not a soft touch, more like pawing, and the reason he wakes up with a jerk is because his half asleep state assumes it's a cat.

But it's not.

“Why are you so far awayyy?” Chinen's voice whines, and it's kind of adorable, but Hikaru's heart is still beating quickly from the thought of his nemesis trying to touch him.

Slowly, he rolls over in bed, blinking his eyes open to see what's going on.

Chinen's at the far end of the double bed, curled up in his duvet like an adorable, messy haired burrito, one arm out trying to reach Hikaru.

“Why are _you_ so far away?” Hikaru's voice is rough, but Chinen just pouts, fingers finally falling onto Hikaru's shoulder as he makes another attempt at reaching out for him.

“It's cold. I don't wanna move.” He explains, and Hikaru rolls his eyes but can't help smiling.

Sometimes, Chinen's hopelessly spoiled. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

“I don't either.” Hikaru says just to put up a fight, but it's Sunday morning and he knows Chinen's gonna win no matter what he says.

Especially when he makes a sour face and burrows down into his duvet until only his angry eyes and messy hair is visible. It's terribly cute.

“No.” He says simply, voice slightly muffled by the covers, and Hikaru rolls his eyes, sighs like he's hopeless, then gives up.

He makes the effort of shifting, getting enough leverage to slide the rough metre over to where the Chinen bundle is. He shudders, because the sheets are cold.

“Told you it's cold.” Chinen says from inside the fabric, and Hikaru pointedly grabs the edge of his roll and pulls.

Chinen makes a put out noise, but that's all as Hikaru easily slips under the covers, cuddling up close to him.

“Good morning.” He says, smiling, and Chinen smiles back even if his expression is a little resigned.

“Cold morning, more like it.” He mutters, but Hikaru just leans in to press a gentle, but long kiss to his lips so he can't complain any more.

He feels Chinen's features relax as he gently kisses back, just one drawn out good morning kiss.

“I dreamt you were a cat because you kept pawing at me.” Hikaru confesses as the kiss breaks, and he feels Chinen's soft chuckle as he settles comfortably with his cheek against Chinen's collarbones.

“Nyan.” He offers lazily, and Hikaru would slap him.

If he wasn't so comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 25 – (Spider-Man) kiss – Yabu/Inoo

 

“I'm home!” Yabu calls, leaning down to untie his shoes and silently cursing as his shoulder bag slips down to hit him in the head.

“Welcome home!” Inoo replies from somewhere inside the apartment, and Yabu just hopes there's food. Today was a long work day, and all he wants is to eat, shower and sleep, in that order.

He sets his shoes aside, shrugging off his bag that falls to the floor with a dull thunk, but then freezes in the movement of removing his trenchcoat as he happens to look up.

“... Who the hell are you?” He asks, for a split second genuinely thinking there's a stranger in his house, flirtily twirling their hair and smiling at him from the doorpost to the kitchen.

Inoo's laugh is genuine and warming, but Yabu can't do anything but stare.

He's wearing make-up, really pretty girl make-up with long lashes and painted eyebrows and lipgloss, a dark red wig that reaches just past his shoulders and a forest green knit shirt.

“Can't you tell?” Inoo asks, casually flicking his hair over his shoulder and Yabu's so confused about his sexuality right now. He even thinks Inoo's wearing some kind of fake boobs under the pale blue, tight T-shirt.

“... I'm so confused.” Yabu admits, because he feels confused in all kinds of ways.

“Come on, can't you tell who I am...?” Inoo tries again, smiling and leaning against the doorpost in a way that's a little too slutty for Yabu's liking.

“... I... What?” Yabu gives up, sighing helplessly, and Inoo rolls his eyes.

“I'm Mary Jane!” He exclaims, and Yabu's brain quickly connects his look to the Spider-Man movies and he gets it. But he doesn't _get_ it.

“But... Why?” He asks, taking in Inoo's outfit with new eyes, and he must say it looks really accurate.

“I was considering Black Widow and Hawkeye, but I figured I'm more of a Kirsten Dunst than a Scarlett Johansson? Besides, you're dark brown now.” Inoo shrugs, and Yabu frowns at the uninvited images of Inoo in a neoprene bodysuit that his mind decides to conjure.

“Wait. Wait.” He then starts, slowly connecting the pieces. “Is this for Halloween?”

“As much fun as it is to dress up, today is October 25th and we're going to a Halloween party this weekend.” Inoo says pointedly, and Yabu knows he sounds stupid, but his boyfriend just got _boobs_ for god's sake.

“... Am I supposed to be Spider-Man?” He asks, and Inoo lights up again.

“Yes! I got you stuff!” He calls happily, turning around to fetch something and Yabu goes through about a hundred excuses he can think of to get out of wearing anything made out of spandex.

But what Inoo returns with is much milder than he expected. It's a white T-shirt with a fake shirt collar opening to show a v of spider suit underneath, and what he assumes is fake glasses with a thick black frame.

“It'll be great!” Inoo exclaims, bouncing over to hand Yabu the glasses, urging him to put them on. “You better hang off a building so I can kiss you upside down, it's a teenage fantasy of mine.”

“... I can't hang off a building just because I'm wearing a Spider-Man T-shirt.” Yabu says sensibly, but accepts the glasses, finding that they're definitely fake since his vision doesn't change.

Inoo takes a good look at him, then squeals like an excited girl, jumping up and down a little before practically throwing himself at Yabu and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“This is going to be _perfect_!” He calls, then shoves at Yabu to get him to go to the bathroom to try on his costume.

Yabu sighs but complies, hoping dearly there's no Harry Osborn at the party.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 26 – A kiss on the knee – Inoo/Chinen

 

”Are you okay?” Chinen’s voice floats into his consciousness and Inoo lifts his head from his hands.

His eyes feel swollen even though he didn’t cry, or even wore make-up. His head is heavy and his focus is off, barely managing to zone in on the smaller man standing before him with an anxious expression.

”I’m... really tired?” Inoo tries a smile but his lips won’t cooperate. It’s like they know Chinen won’t believe the smile so why even try.

”You’re overdoing it.” Chinen says seriously, promptly stepping up close before him, but Inoo can’t make the effort to tilt his head back to look at his face. ”Talk to your manager.”

”I’m fine.” Inoo insists, but his voice is toneless and he know that he is not, in fact, fine. ”Yamada does this all the time.”

Chinen drops to his knees swiftly, settling between Inoo’s legs to be able to glare at his face.

”And look at him and how well he is.” Chinen says sternly, and Inoo knows he shouldn’t compare himself to Yamada, but he’s cranky and can’t help it. ”Don’t do that to yourself.”

”I’ll be off in three days?” Inoo offers, but Chinen’s fiery eyes cuts all his defences.

”You talk to your manager now.” Chinen demands, slapping a hand onto Inoo’s thigh and it hurts enough to make him jump.

”Okay okay.” Inoo gives in, digging in his pocket for his phone, and Chinen smiles softly.

Inoo scrolls until he finds the number, then pointedly shows Chinen the screen as he presses call.

The reward is a brilliant smile and a soft, unnoticable kiss to the inside of his knee before Chinen rises, leaving Inoo to his phone call.

Sometimes, Inoo figures, maybe it’s a good thing that Chinen always gets what he wants.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 27 – Vampire Kiss – Yuto/Yamada

 

Yuto felt the second those eyes found him, like a burn to his skin so powerful he had to turn around.

Dark eyes glittering from across the dance floor captivated him immediately, and he forgot what he was doing, who he was. All he needed was those eyes on him.

He danced for them, making sure to keep their interest as he did all he could, showing off anything he had to offer.

He expected their owner to come to him, but in the end Yuto’s patience wore off.

The man was beautiful, breathtaking up close, much shorter than him but exuding such confidence that Yuto didn’t even know what to do with himself.

A coy nod was all the invitation he needed, dragging the gorgeous stranger along to the closest secluded area and pressing up tight against him.

There was something about his smell, something so addictive Yuto felt almost drugged, a simple touch from cool fingertips to his neck sending waves of arousal through him.

A kiss was pressed against his lips, intense and wet and dirty and Yuto moaned like a cheap whore into it, unable to stop himself from grinding against the shorter man. He’d never been that desperate in his entire life, but he couldn’t help it.

He shuddered as there was a sharpness to the kiss, and suddenly he tasted blood, a small cut in his lips throbbing in a way that wasn’t painful. It was intensified, hot, pulsating, almost the exact same feeling as his rock hard erection in his pants.

A hot tongue poked against the wound, and Yuto’s full body shiver was so powerful he crashed against the other man.

Another stroke to his neck, the touch like fire against his feverish skin, making him dizzy.

And when a sharp sting of something penetrating skin at his neck, followed by soft lips and hot tongue against his skin washed unbearable heat through his bloodstream, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to come or die.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 28 – Kissing a frog – Yabu/Hikaru

 

”... What’s this?” Yabu asks, surprised even though he knows he shouldn’t be, taking in Hikaru’s pink dress and well painted face.

”I am princess Charlotte, can’t you tell?” Hikaru smiles and spins once in his dress, the little tiara on his head sparkling in the living room light.

”... Of course you are.” Yabu agrees, wanting to be sceptical but he can’t keep from smiling, his heart swelling as he watches Hikaru’s effort.

”And I’m Princess Tiana daddy!” A happy voice calls from somewhere behind Hikaru’s skirt, and their daughter pushes past, twirling in her brand new Disney princess dress.

”You are the prettiest princess I’ve ever seen.” Yabu tells her, smile inevitable at facing the mini version of Hikaru’s smile.

”Hey!” Hikaru calls, clearly offended, but Yabu promptly ignores him, kneeling down to correct a flap of the dress decorations that a 4 year old would never notice was off.

”Daddy! Up!” A whiny voice comes from somewhere on Hikaru’s other side, and Yabu looks up in time to watch Hikaru hoist their youngest into his arms, settling him to rest on his hip.

”Well, now you’re up honey, now what?” Hikaru asks, but the 1 year old in his arms just smiles with his tiny teeth and grabs for Hikaru’s tiara.

”Oh no no, that’s mine! You’re a frog, not a princess!” Hikaru tells him, but obviously he won’t listen.

Yabu watches Hikaru try and untangle the tiny grabby hands from his real hair for a moment before deciding to assist.

He carefully puts Hikaru’s tiara back and gently places a kiss to both his cheek and their little frog’s.

He looks really cute in the soft frog onesie, and Yabu’s so impressed at the effort Hikaru makes just so their daughter can live out her favourite Disney fantasy for Halloween.

”Have fun trick or treating.” Yabu says, and Hikaru winks and says they will.

And Yabu quietly swears to himself that next year, he’s going to be off work so he can come along too, even if it means he needs to be Elsa from Frozen.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 29 – Sealed with a kiss – Yuto/Hikaru

 

Hikaru never thought that Yuto would go out with him. Yuto's gorgeous, dark and pale in an enticing contrast, beautiful yet bubbly. Hikaru feels like any time he lays eyes on Yuto he's smiling, laughing with his friends, talking to someone, looking at his phone, there's always a smile on his lips. His fashion sense is above anything Hikaru could ever manage, sleek jackets and colour coordinated shirts and pants, scarves and shoes and wrist watches accessories that Hikaru would never consider beyond their function.

But Yuto looks like a fashion model, and the boy next door at the same time.

He's active in a ton of clubs, photography, biology, dancing and music just those Hikaru knows of. Mostly, he can watch Yuto during musical activites, and after the first time he saw those bare arms as Yuto grabbed his drumsticks, he was already lost.

Hikaru, however, is very average. He's a social science major, study results average, likes to drink beer with his friends and plays bass guitar as his only actual hobby, wears his hair a little too long and puts on the clothes that are closest in the morning.

But then there was a student pub, Halloween themed obviously, and Hikaru's friends wouldn't stop harrassing him to at least say hi to Yuto. He wished they wouldn't make it so obvious how infatuated he was with the black haired man, but at the same time he knew you'd have to be blind not to notice.

So after three beers, he felt courageous enough to walk over and say hi.

Yuto had turned around, eyes lighting up with pleasant surprise, one of those gorgeous smiles catching his lips just for Hikaru. “Hey, you're Yaotome, aren't you?”

And Hikaru had been so stunned he only blinked for a few seconds, but Yuto just laughed and the conversation went on. All night. In the end, Hikaru asked if Yuto wouldn't want to go to this photography exhibit on abandoned locations he'd heard of, and it was a date.

Hikaru had thought about Yuto the second he learned about the exhibition, he just never thought he'd actually go there with him.

It was sad and spooky at the same time, watching overgrown hospitals and forgotten industrial buildings, but somehow beautiful. Yuto was over the moon about it, pointing out things about the photo composition that Hikaru would have never thought about, and he couldn't stop smiling at Yuto's enthusiasm.

After the exhibition, they sat down in the modern and artistic café with coffee and some kind of vegan, organic pastry each, just to talk. Yuto thanked Hikaru about five times for taking him, saying that he'd meant to go, but never had time.

“Maybe we should go to an exhibition some other time?” Hikaru suggested as they left, heading out into the fresh October air.

“Maybe we should.” Yuto smiled, pausing as they approached the stairs leading down from the gallery. “Or maybe a movie. Or dinner. Or drinks.”

Hikaru felt the smile tugging at his lips even as he tried to play it cool. “I'd be up for that too.”

“I'll call you?” Yuto suggested, raising an eyebrow in question, and Hikaru nodded, shoving his frozen hands in his pockets.

What he didn't expect was warmer hands to cup his face, cool lips brushing his just the quickest second, before anyone could see, but it still made his entire face heat up.

“That's a promise.” Yuto smiled, laughter in his voice before he skipped down the stairs and towards the train station.

Hikaru just stood there smiling for a ridiculous amount of minutes, thinking that even if he felt like a lovesick teenage girl, it was the best feeling ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 30 – Kiss of death – Yuto/Yamada

 

It wasn't supposed to happen and it never should have. The first time he kissed Yuto they were drunk, laughing, and Yuto looked gorgeous with his fluffy hair and pink cheeks and glazed eyes. It felt so good when their lips brushed together, and Yamada looked up to see Yuto's smile fading, a dark intensity finding his eyes. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, silent questions being asked but never answered, and then their lips found each other again. The kiss was rough, desperate, tongues and teeth and small noises mixing together as Yamada grabbed Yuto's shirt and Yuto fisted his hair like none of them could get close enough. Yamada knew in the back of his head that it was wrong, that he shouldn't do this as Yuto dragged him into a bathroom stall, but it felt so sickeningly good and he wasn't going to ask Yuto to stop.

They didn't talk about it. A couple days passed and Yamada watched Yuto with Keito like nothing was wrong, and he tried to pinpoint the dull feeling in his chest. Some kind of mix between guilt, irritation and anger, somehow wanting a reaction of some sort as much as he didn't want anything to change, to just forget about it all.

The second time came much sooner than he expected, Yuto knocking on his hotel room door and pinning him to the wall before the door had even fallen closed.

It was so good, but so wrong. Raw, fierce, _angry_ , an endless fight of trying to break the other, intense forgotten feelings resurfacing way too quickly.

It felt so perfect in the moment, but terrible as soon as the door closed and Yuto left, Yamada catching his breath with flushed cheeks and a sore body.

He couldn't look Keito in the eyes anymore, couldn't hang out with him like he used to. At first, it wasn't a problem, something that could be blamed on working too much, but eventually, Keito came to question it.

“Don't you like me anymore or what's wrong?” He asked hesitantly, and Yamada felt his heart breaking as he put on a flawless idol smile and said no, nothing's wrong, sorry, let's hang out this weekend.

Except he cancelled the weekend, blaming a rescheduled shoot, and found himself on Yuto's doorstep instead, knowing Keito wasn't there. Sometimes the GPS came in handy.

He intended to talk about it, tell Yuto how crazy this was and they should quit whatever twisted affair this was before it hurt anyone.

But that didn't happen.

He found himself wrapped tight in Yuto's embrace, kissed so deeply he forgot his own name, fingers threading through his hair and he was lost.

Until the door opened.

Yamada couldn't look at Keito's eyes as he hurried to straighten his clothes and flee, only starting to cry as his own apartment door fell closed behind him. Hoping things would work out. Somehow.

“I'm leaving.” Keito spoke up during the extra meeting. “I'm going abroad to study. I've applied to a school in America.”

The others seemed shocked, but positive when they learned that Keito intended to come back, but Yamada couldn't feel anything at all.

Yuto looked devastated, but Yamada felt empty, not sure who he should be angry at, if he should be sad.

What the correct reaction would be to being the one who destroyed their group.

 

* * *

 

Day 31 – Kiss of Life – Yamada/Chinen

 

Yamada’s head tilts back, a ragged, breathy moan torn from his lips as his hands curl in the fabric covering broad shoulders, the blush on his cheeks half arousal and half shame at his own wanton behaviour.

He’s barely undressed, ripped jeans and underwear just shoved off one leg, shirt still on and if he hadn’t shrugged out of his jacket while kissing he’d have that on still too. He’s sweating in all his clothes, his back muscles hurt from the awkward position of being pressed into a wall, thighs aching but he feels so fucking hot he doesn’t care.

”Yuri...” The name falls from his lips just because it tastes so good in his mouth, the moan that comes with it high pitched and desperate and he turns his head away to hide the blush.

Chinen’s desire once it’s unleashed is endless and shameless, and somehow makes him feel like a porn star and a porcelain doll at the same time, rough thrusts and dirty settings mixed in with soft kisses to his lips and whispered sweet talk that makes his heart melt along with his body.

He can’t even remember the last time he found himself like this, legs spread wide and hoisted up against a wall by surprisingly strong arms, fucked so hard he can’t do anything but cling to Chinen with lips parted to release every breath of pleasure he feels.

But having been apart from each other for the longest time in forever, both struggling with stress and fatigue and then finally coming home together again does this to them, wanting everything and anything they could have of the other.

”Please.” He begs, but he doesn’t know what he’s begging for, anything Chinen wants to give him, the pressure of a thick hard cock slamming into him way too hot but still not enough and he can barely breathe. Then warm lips touch his neck, hot breath sending shivers over his skin, and he cries out as he feels a tongue lapping at sweat like the taste is amazing, and another rough thrust has his fingers digging into Chinen’s muscles.

A soft groan grazes his skin and he makes a sound in response, until Chinen's lips find his own, the kiss so heated but yet so soft, like pure energy hits him, and Yamada thinks that he hasn't felt this alive in a long time.

 


End file.
